


Assassins Creed Oneshots Modern AU

by TheRo0ks



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRo0ks/pseuds/TheRo0ks
Summary: Thank you @marshmallow--3 for the request! Sorry it took so long to write, and sorry for that it’s kind of short, but I tried to make it fluffy!





	1. Study Hall (Connor Kenway)

“Are you spotting me?” Connor grunted on the bench press. 

His female companion glanced down at him, “I’m looking at you. Is that what you want?” 

Connor placed the bar back on the supports. “Do you even know what spotting means?” He asked sitting up. 

She scoffed, “yeah I spotted several hot guys over by the free weights, and one over by the treadmills.” 

Connor shook his head, “why do I even bother?” He started wiping down the bench.

“Cause you're my bestie?” She offered with a brilliant smile. “I also spotted some hot chicks in downward dog if you’re interested.” She said nudging him. 

He rolled his eyes a small grin appearing on his face at her antics, “are you sure you don’t want to go to my hot yoga class? There’s a ton of single, flexible college girls.” She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

“I think I’ll pass.” He said slinging his arm across her shoulders. “Are we still on for studying at the library tonight?” 

She sighed, “yeah. I have to submit my first draft in my creative writing class. Your dad’s kind of a hardass.” 

“I warned you. I’ll meet you at eight?” He asked, and she nodded giving him a thumbs up before heading to her yoga class. 

*  
**

She spotted Connor’s head buried in his laptop at a table in the back. She took a seat across from him. He pushed a coffee towards her. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” She gushed taking a large swig of the caffeine. 

Connor’s gaze flickered up at her. Studying her for a moment hoping her body language would betray something, but she’d shifted her focus to her laptop. "What if I submitted some smutty fanfic?" 

Connor choked on the steaming beverage. "Yeah, my father would love to read that." 

Y/N peaked over her laptop, "how's photoshop?" 

Connor sighed rubbing his bloodshot eyes, "I feel like someone took a bunch of pins and stuck them in my eyes."

"You're a perfectionist like your father." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "I'd advise stepping away from the screen, but we both know that won't happen."

Connor frowned, "we're nothing alike."

"Of course." (Y/N) said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. There was no use in arguing with the Native. He was just as stubborn as his father.

She stared at the screen for thirty minutes. Inspiration was lacking, and Connor could be distracting. He seemed completely oblivious to her eyes traveling the plains of his face. 

"You're staring." Connor said bluntly. 

A soft blush crept up her cheeks. "I thought you were working." 

"I was until I noticed you were staring. You're extremely distracting." He said with a small smile. 

"Fine, I'll go back to my work." She said burying her face behind her laptop screen. 

"I never said I didn't want the distraction." He said softly, closing her laptop screen to get a better view of her. 

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't find the soft blush on her cheeks beautiful. He was always driven, and she was free spirited. She was his daily reminder that it never hurt to smile. 

(E/c) eyes searched his. She was trying to gauge what he was thinking. "Why were you staring?" He asked quietly, his hand enveloping hers. She could feel the callouses on the tips of his fingers, and on the flat of his palm, as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

Her teeth sunk into her lip, a nervous habit she acquired as a child. If ever there was a moment to express her true feelings it was now. She hesitated, knowing her next words would change their friendship forever. If he didn't reciprocate her feelings she would have thrown away almost two decades of friendship. "I…." She started nervously. His mahogany eyes shot up instantly to search her gaze. "I was memorizing your face." 

His eyebrows rose at her admission. A sign for her to continue. "I wanted to remember what your face looked like in this moment," she hesitated once more, but he gripped her hand, telling her to go on. "I've loved you in a million different ways, and every day, more than the last." 

Connor's eyes widened at the confession. It was the last thing he expected her to say, but there it was. Her heart held out for him to take or push away. 

She was too afraid to look up at him. His silence was answer enough. She quickly pulled her hand away from him, but she felt him grip it tighter. Slowly she looked up at him through her lashes. "I love you too." He said softly, offering her a tentative smile.

He stood up putting his stuff away. "Are you coming?" He questioned, with a quirk if his eyebrow. 

She scrambled to her feet stuffing her laptop in her bag. He didn't even ask but grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I can carry that." She squeaked. 

"I know, but you don't have to." He said pressing a kiss on her temple. "I've waited a long time to carry your books." He added as he wrapped his arm around her, leading her towards his dorm. She felt safe tucked into his side, and warm from the heat that radiated off his skin. 

"Where are we going?" She asked gazing up at him.

"I was going to take you back to my room, and kiss you all night….that is if you wanted that." He said rubbing the back of his neck, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"That's all I've ever wanted." She said simply, bringing a smile to his lips. He gave her a light squeeze before pressing another kiss to her head.


	2. Bonfire Night <Connor Kenway/Ratohnhaké:ton>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @marshmallow--3 for the request! Sorry it took so long to write, and sorry for that it’s kind of short, but I tried to make it fluffy!

Having two divorced parents living in separate countries was hard. Having a long distance relationship was even harder. Connor had grown up in the states before his parents separated, and his father chose to move back to London.   
His father Haytham had always wanted Connor to embrace his British heritage like he did his Native culture. Connor had agreed to give England a chance, and he was lucky enough to meet the love of his life one dreary London day. 

He never expected that gloomy day would lead him to being dragged through crowds of people by the beauty in front of him. They were determined to give him the full experience of Bonfire Night. Haytham was pleased his son was finally embracing British culture. 

"We have to get to Southwark Park!" They exclaimed, tugging on his hand. "Spots fill up fast."

Connor furrowed his brows, "I thought we bought tickets."

"Yes, but if we don't get there soon. All the best spots will be taken. Their fireworks display is like none other."

The crowds were unlike anything Connor was used to. He'd grown up with the 4th of July, and New Years celebrations. Neither one was ever this chaotic. Typically they were spent at home among families, or occasionally camping. City life was still foreign to Connor, and he didn't expect to ever get used to the constant bustle of the city. 

He was happy to finally see an expanse of green in the city. A park seemed the closest thing to home in London. Their tickets were checked, and a purple wristband now adorned their wrists. 

They strolled through the park until they found a clearing in the canopy of trees that littered the lawn. "This is perfect!" They declared before they both went to work laying down the blanket. 

"You must have the full Bonfire experience," they prattle on pulling out a mini bottle of champagne. "I'm going to get us some toffee apples." 

They had already disappeared before Connor could utter another word. Even the expanse of green was alive with commotion. He couldn't deny the longing he had for the quiet forests, and still waters of his home. 

People everywhere were setting out blankets, and talking animatedly with their friends and family. The last tendrils of dusk remained when (Y/N) appeared at his side. 

"A toffee apple for you." They declared handing the sugar dipped fruit to him. "The champagne is for when the fireworks start."

Connor inspected the bottle, "I take it you forgot cups?" 

"That's what I forgot!" They cried, sticky hand flying to their hair. "Connor I'm stuck!" They gasped, trying to rip their hand from their (h/c) locks. 

"Don't panic," he said gently, separating their hair from their hand. His large fingers felt nice against their scalp as he worked, soliciting a satisfied hum from them.

"Here, this may help with the stickiness." Connor said, handing them a water bottle. 

A slight breeze from the cool night's air brought a shiver up their spine. Connor was quick to notice. He pulled them between his legs wrapping his strong arms around them, "you looked cold." He murmured against their skin as he rested his head on their shoulder. His man bun tickled the shell of their ear. 

His earthy aroma engulfed them as they snuggled closer to him. "So what is Bonfire Night?" Connor inquired as the first fireworks shot off. 

"It's complicated, it's just a night to watch fireworks really." They replied as Connor's chin came to rest on their head.

With each crackle, sizzle and pop the sky was painted in glowing colors. Each phase of fireworks grander than the last, all leading up to the big finale. (Y/N) handed the bottle of bubbly to Connor, and he went to work popping the cork taking care to not create a foamy mess. 

They passed the bottle back and forth as they watched the lights dance in the sky. The finale was brilliant. Large pops of color lit up the sky, as a thousand sparks fell into the night. (Y/N) turned, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

"Is that tradition?" Connor murmured, watching the sparks dance in their eyes. 

They giggled, shaking their head, "you were too pretty. I couldn't help myself."

A soft smile was pulled from Connor's lips, "next year I'm showing you the 4th of July."

"Deal." They said as they snuggled closer, savoring the last hours of the night.


End file.
